The Most Distant
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu,itu seperti harta yang tak tergantikan. Bahkan,jika tak bisa bertemu,aku akan selalu mencintaimu…Inspirated by Kana Nishino -Tookutemo ft WISE. Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki.


Jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu,itu seperti harta yang tak tergantikan. Bahkan,jika tak bisa bertemu,aku akan selalu mencintaimu…Inspirated by Kana Nishino -Tookutemo ft WISE. Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki.

 **The Most Distant by Yukira Kamishiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

Ini adalah fic-ku yang kedua. Sejujurnya,aku memang ingin menjadi author spesialis songfic. Tapi karena aku diberitahu soal rules disini yang melarang songfic,jadi saya urungkan,mungkin cuma mengambil inspirasinya saja. Oke,without any cingcong,langsung saja ke ceritanya! Enjoy-ssu!

"Dai-chan!"

Aku langsung berlari memeluk pacarku begitu dia sampai di bandara. Aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya. Waktu pertemuanku dengannya takkan bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Bahkan,meskipun aku tak dapat bertemu dengan Dai-chan sekarang,aku akan selalu mencintainya.

1 minggu kemudian

Dai-chan kembali ke Akita karena masa libur kuliahnya telah habis. Aku pun mengantarnya dengan sedikit berat hati. Aku khawatir jika dia bersama wanita lain,apa yang dilakukannya disana? Apa benar wanita yang bersamanya itu hanya teman? Aku tak suka diriku jika aku khawatir seperti ini.

Dai-chan,semoga kamu beruntung di kota barumu. Tapi,apakah kamu mengubah cara tertawamu? Aku tak tahu sama sekali. Seiring berjalannya waktu,aku seperti orang bodoh karena tak tahu pertumbuhanmu.

Malam harinya,aku pergi ke taman bermain. Di sana,aku duduk di komidi putar. Dari sana,aku melihat kearah kota Tokyo. Ya,Tokyo memang terlihat indah di malam hari,ada televisi besar di pusat kota. Indah sekali,apalagi sekarang musim panas. Tapi,tanpamu disisiku,aku merasa kedinginan di malam musim panas ini.

Setelah agak lama disini,aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Di perjalanan pulang,aku melewati sebuah toko. Dari toko tersebut,aku mendengar sebuah lagu. Hah,lagu apa ini? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah toko yang memutar lagu tersebut. Aku terperanjat ketika melihat nama penyanyinya, Kana Nishino! Dia penyanyi wanita yang populer di Jepang,kan? Lagunya bagus sekali,ini mengingatkanku pada Dai-chan. Dai-chan,kau dengar,kan? Walaupun kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu yang singkat,tetapi itu takkan tergantikan oleh apapun.

Bahkan,jika hatimu dekat denganku,aku akan selalu merindukanmu.

Aku benar-benar menghayati bait demi bait lagu Tokutemo yang kudengarkan dari toko tersebut. Dai-chan,sebenarnya,aku sangat ingin bertemu lagi denganmu,tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Meskipun kita berjauhan,tetapi aku akan selalu menunggumu. Karena aku mencintaimu.

Tak terasa,airmataku menetes. Air mata ini…kenapa bisa meluap seperti ini?

"Nona,kenapa kau menangis?"tanya salah seorang pengunjung toko tersebut.

"Ah,tidak ada apa-apa,kok. Aku hanya menangis karena teringat seseorang"jawabku.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia pacarku. Sekarang dia berada di Akita untuk bersekolah di sekolah polisi yang ada disana. Meskipun kami berjauhan,tetapi itu tidak melunturkan cintaku padanya"

"Aih,manis sekali kata-katanya" puji pengunjung tersebut "Kalau begitu,saya pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi,nona"

Aku melambaikan tangan kearah pengunjung tersebut. Lalu,aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Dari lagu tersebut,hanya 1 kata yang ingin kukatakan,yaitu 'aku benar-benar mencintaimu,sayang'

Pagi harinya,aku terbangun karena mendengar dering E-mail. Lalu kubuka e-mail tersebut.

 _To : Momoi Satsuki_

 _From : Aomine Daiki AomineDaiki_

 _Subject : none_

 _Aku sibuk._

Aku sedikit terkekeh membacanya. Dai-chan,sepertinya kata 'aku sibuk' adalah kata favoritmu,ya. Tetapi,apakah kamu merasa ingin bertemu denganku? Aku pun demikian,karena aku merindukanmu.

Pukul 10,aku menerima SMS dari Dai-chan.

 _From : Dai-chan_

 _To : Momoi Satsuki_

 _Subject : Kencan_

 _Ini sudah 6 bulan sejak kita kencan,ya…_

Singkat sekali pesannya. Hanya 3 baris. Tetapi,aku sangat bahagia menerimanya.

Lalu aku mengingat semuanya tentang Dai-chan. Tangan besar nan kokoh yang melilit tubuhku, lalu senyum malunya yang membuatku merona mengingatnya. Semuanya berharga bagiku. Ah,aku jadi ingin dekat denganmu.

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Dai-chan,aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Lalu,tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon. Aku segera mengangkat telepon. Aku penasaran,siapa yang menelponku sekarang?

" _Satsuki?_ "terdengar suara bariton dari seberang. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Tak terasa,air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Dai-chan…"kataku terisak.

" _Satsuki,kau menangis? Kenapa?_ "tanya Aomine dari telepon.

"Tidak ada,aku hanya bahagia karena bisa mendengar suaramu"jawabku.

" _Nee,Satsuki…_ "

" _Doushita no_ ,Dai-chan?"

" _Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali bertemu?_ "

Aku terpana mendengarnya,lalu mulai mengingatnya…

Aku ingat,aku pertama kali bertemu Dai-chan saat kami masih kecil. Saat itu,aku mengagumi kehebatannya dalam _street basketball_. Saat kami mulai beranjak remaja,perlahan namun pasti,perasaanku ke Dai-chan mulai berubah. Aku mulai menyukainya. Dari luar,aku terlihat menyukai Tetsu-kun,tetapi jauh di lubuk hatiku,sebenarnya aku mencintai Dai-chan. Bahkan,aku rela ikut masuk ke Touou Gakuen karena aku tak dapat meninggalkan Dai-chan seorang diri.

Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku berkencan dengan Dai-chan. Saat itu,kami berjalan-jalan di taman sambil bergandengan tangan,makan es krim bersama-sama. Aah,tak terasa bahwa kami telah berkencan selama 6 bulan. Padahal,rasanya baru kemarin kami jadian.

" _Satsuki,mengingat saat-saat kita berkencan membuatku kangen padamu. Setiap malam,aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu. Aku jadi sedih karena tak dapat bertemu denganmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada. Kamu harus lebih kuat,sayangku. Meskipun jarak memisahkan kita,tetapi hati kita takkan terpisah dengan apapun kecuali kematian._ "

Aku terdiam sejenak,menyerap kata-kata Dai-chan.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi kuat meskipun kau berada di sana!"kataku

" _Jaa,Satsuki. Aku akhiri dahulu teleponnya. Sampai jumpa lagi,Aku mencintaimu_ "

Klik,telepon pun ditutup.

Aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur,sejauh ini,yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah Dai-chan.

Aah,aku sangat bersyukur bisa menjalani Hubungan Jarak Jauh dengan Dai-chan. Meskipun kami hanya bisa bertemu dalam waktu singkat,tetapi itu sudah sangat berharga bagiku. Yah,walaupun kami tak bisa bertemu sekarang,tetapi aku mencintainya.

Lalu,tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu…

" _Kamu harus lebih kuat,sayangku…_ "

Menjadi lebih kuat,ya? Kata-kata itu…meskipun kebanyakan orang menganggap sepele kata-kata tersebut,tetapi kata-kata itu menjadi sangat berharga bagiku. Berkat kata-kata itulah,aku menjadi lebih kuat. _Arigatou_ ,Dai-chan.

Dai-chan…keinginan untuk bertemu denganmu tak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku mulai menangis. Aku sangat mencintaimu,sayang. Aku mencintaimu selamanya.

Meskipun aku berjalan sendiri tanpamu disisiku. Tetapi,aku akan selalu berada di hatimu. Dai-chan,kau juga begitu,kan? Jika tidak ada aku,kau pasti merasa sendirian di Akita sana. Meskipun jarak memisahkan kita,tetapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga kau kembali ke pelukanku.

Aku akan selalu menungguimu dari sini hingga kau kembali…

~END~

 **Huaaah~! Akhirnya,selesai juga nih fic. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Setelah kulihat-lihat,si Momoi ternyata lebih cocok sama Ahomine ketimbang sama Kurokocchi (Maaf bagi penggemar KuroMomo,ini hanya pendapat pribadiku),yah gimanalah rasanya…sulit dijelaskan,hehehehe.**

 **Lagu Tokutemo yang dinyanyikan sama Kanayan (panggilan dari fans untuk Kana Nishino) bareng WISE itu ceritanya tentang sepasang kekasih yang sedang menjalani LDR (long distance relationship) dan ketika kubuatkan ficnya versi AoMomo,ternyata cocok^3^**

 **Yosh,Kutunggu Review dari kalian! ^_^**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**


End file.
